A Play...Real Nice...
by Taichi Yagami1
Summary: Romeo & Juliet Digimon style...ummmm, lotsa hints of lotsa couples i.e. michi, taiora, mimato, takari, daikari, and more...CHAPTER 2 IS NOW UP! R&R!!! Oh yeah, i need some more reviews, like 8 and more, so i can vote it up! Reviewers make this fic possibl
1. Well...its a play...

A Play...Real Nice...  
  
Well, lemme just say this: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! If I did, then I would change the couples and the script... I also   
dedicate(A/N: Yes, that's right, dedicate! You heard me, DEDICATE!) this thingie to DetectiveSpami...dun ask!  
  
  
And, thoughts are in...* *marks...And, dun flame me for making stupid comments...  
  
  
~~~~Taichi's POV~~~~~  
  
It's after school, and I'm walking down the hallway and I spot a sign-up table for that play...uh...what was it   
called? Oh   
yeah, Romeo and Juliet...  
"Well, That's just nice..." I hear Yamato Ishida say. "So...in drama class were gonna have a Romeo And   
Juliet play?"  
"Yeah, I guess, I'm just wondering who is going to play who..."  
"Hmph...you know who is gonna play Romeo, hehehe..." snickers Yama...*Well, if Mimi is playing Juliet, I'll   
be the one playing Romeo, Ishida boy....*  
"So...lets see who all signed up for this play..." and, so we walk to the sign-up sheet, and...*gasp* I see Mimi   
has signed for Juliet!  
"Sooo.... Taichi, are you gonna sign up?"  
  
~~~~Yamato's POV~~~~  
  
"What? I thought you were going to sign up for this play!" Taichi yells at me, as a slight blush crawls over his   
cheeks.  
"Yeah, well, seeing Mimi is going to sign-up for this play, I'd say you would too" I provoke  
"Hmph...maybe I will, seeing you won't sign up, just because Mimi is on the sheet" he mumbles...*Taichi,   
you are such a flake! I am da man! We will see who will end up as the Romeo...*  
"Well, good luck man, you will need it at tryouts..." as I sign the sheet, Taichi mumbles something I can't   
quiet figure out...  
  
  
~~~~Koushirou's POV~~~~  
  
"Damn you Donkey!" I was sitting there playing Donkey Madness, which I was supposed to be doing   
homework"  
"Koushirou, stop playing those games, and do your homework! Don't make me go there, son!" I hear my   
father say.  
"I'm doing it right now!" I yell to my father, and go back to playing Donkey Madness, while doing my   
homework at the same time...(A/N: I do that a lot...so sue me, I still get good grades!)  
  
~~~~Mimi's POV~~~~  
  
"Ugh, why are there so many guys wanting to be Romeo?" I ask Sora, who is still pondering whether to sign   
up for Juliet.  
"Well, check the list of names then!" Sora squeaks.  
I start to check the list, and...*gasp* I see Taichi signing up for Romeo!  
"Oh, look, Taichi is in the play!" Sora squeals, blushing.  
*Hmph...Taichi is mine! Even if I have to sabotage the tryouts, I will get my Taichi!*  
"Well, are you going to sign up?" I ask Sora  
  
~~~~Sora's POV~~~~  
  
"Umm, I guess I will" I sign up, trying not to blush, but as I write, I see a special name...  
Yamato Ishida...  
*Well well well, looks like you have an admirer, Mimi, so that's why you wanted to sign up for this play! Well,   
you get your Yama, I get my Tai-Tai!*  
  
~~~~Jyou's POV~~~  
  
*Hmmm....what's all the commotion? I wonder if its that play in Drama class...maybe I should sign...*  
I walk to one of the sign-up tables, and I see two fellow digidestined: Mimi and Sora...  
*Argh, why must you do this? You know I love you, Sora, but if Tai gets you...I don't know what will happen,   
but I know that I will not be held responsible for my actions!*  
"Well, it's a big surprise to see you around here, Jyou!" Sora squealed...  
*Oh, those beautiful eyes...and her beautiful hair...*  
  
~~~~Taichi's POV~~~~  
  
As I walk down the street, I see Takeru Takaishi and Daisuke Motomiya fighting over my little sister, Hikari...  
Well, time for me to act all brotherly now...  
"TAKERU! DAISUKE!" I yell.  
"What!?" They say in almost perfect unison.  
"Stop that fighting now! If you two keep on fighting, I will call Willis up here!"  
They just looked at me silently and stop fighting...that stopped them...I see Hikari blush a little...  
*Might as well get home...mom's cooking to look forward to...ugh...I forgot, fungus casserole tonight...  
better stock up on junk food...*  
  
Well, what did you all think? Pretty good? Or pretty bad? If I get flames, I will get my infamous   
Code: Pikachu virus, and send it to you in a auto.exe BAT file, making your computer delete itself!   
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!... X.X;;; Man, I gotta lay off Tic-Tacs for a while...oh well, if I get enough reviews,   
I WILL make another chapter! If I get enough flames, consider this the only chapter you will read, so, if you wish   
to see which Digidestined gets to be Romeo and which gets to be Juliet (A/N: And to see which couple will happen in   
my odd fic and mind!), give me comments and not flames, or say hello to Code: Pikachu...  



	2. The Tryouts...

A play...Real Nice part 2: The Tryouts...  
  
Disclaimer: yada yada yada, i dun own digimon or anythin like that, so dun sue me! If ya do, alls u will get is my   
book of many scribbles, 2 cents, and a pen and pencil kit...and a blank CD-RW...or, the Pika-Virus i made...  
  
Dedication: Well...this chapters to Detectivespami also...and in memory of her friend, Sally...so sad what happened   
to her...ask spami for details...i dun wanna be the one who tells you that stuff...poor spami...and poor sally...  
  
  
  
oh yeah, since FF.net won't accept my HTML type ficcies, i have to convert it to text...x.x;;; oh well..if this was  
HTML, i would have thoughts in italics, but i have to use * * thingies...okay? And BannanaBoy, im not gay!   
  
Oh yeah, when u review, the couple you want will count as a vote, so, im talling them up, so everyone has a chance  
to get the couple they want...  
Well, The votes are so far:  
Michi:3  
Mimato:1!(A/N: I expected more,but hey, im just biased, cuz im obsessed as a michi fan!)  
Jyoura: NONE!  
Sorato:2  
Takari:1  
Daikari:NONE!  
  
  
The tryouts...at the school at this very moment (A/N: so people won't be as confused as the chapter before!!!)  
  
~~~~Taichi's POV~~~~  
*sigh...i knew this wouldn't be easy...look, theres Yamato, Ryu, Seifer, and...JYOU!? Whoa,   
something IS wrong here...*  
  
"Oh, uhm, hey Taichi..." Jyou mumbles as he spots me  
  
"Hey Jyou..." i say to him  
  
i started to walk past him, but at that very moment, a person came up from behind me and ruffled my   
already-messed-up-DBZ-like hair  
  
"Yo man, whast new?" i hear the same person say(A/N: i say whast new or whast up, so its no typo, so nha!)  
  
"Yo man, get off!" as i recognize the voice...it's Yamato's, and i started to duck, but he ruffled my hair even more  
  
"Dude, stop!" i yell at him, and punch his arm so he would stop messing around  
  
"Geez man, you act like that hair is your pride or somethin..." he tells me  
  
*Well, what else could i be popular for?*  
  
"Oh yeah? What about yours, Mr. "Im so popular and got lotsa fan girls, especially Jun," huh?" i say loudly  
  
"YOU GOIN DOWN FOR THAT!" he yells,and starts chasing me across the gym(A/N: Do'h, i didn't say where it was x.x  
my bad)  
  
~~~~Yamato's POV~~~~  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" i yell loudly at him, because of that Jun remark, and he rushes off, laughing his head off  
  
"Dude, it was a joke!" he says, and slows down  
  
"I'll still puncture your kidneys!" I threaten  
  
"Oh Crap!" and he runs off again  
  
~~~~Jyou's POV~~~~  
  
*Sigh, why isn't everybody here yet for the tryouts?*  
  
As i look around the gym, i see Yama trying to kill Taichi...again for about...ummm....the 51st time?  
  
"Yo, Jyou, help me! Get him some hair gel or somethin!" Taichi yells to me  
  
"Uhhhh, sorry man, but i don't got any on me right now!"   
  
"Oh shit, realllll nice, just stall him or somethin! Im too young to die!" and he runs off and hides  
  
"Ummm, okay, i'll try..."  
  
~~~~Koushirou's POV~~~~   
  
"Mom, Dad, im done with my homework, im going out!"i yell to my parents  
  
"Okay, just be back for dinner!"  
  
as i walk wondering where i go, i end up in front of Miyako's shop...  
  
*Where was i going to go again? Oh great...i need to pay more attention to whats surrounding me...*  
  
I keep on walking, avoiding Miyako's shop, as some immature people keep poking at me how i like Miyako and stuff,   
but i know she likes Ken, so i go on to the arcade (A/N: I go to da arcade alot...mainly to play DDR!^_^;;;)  
  
~~~~Ken's POV~~~~  
  
I was sitting on the arcade stool, beating everyone at TTT (A/N: Tekken Tag Tournament! I suck at it though...)  
until i found a worthy oppenent...Daisuke... i never knew he was so good at that game, but made me lose my   
two coins, so i went walking around in the arcade, lookinh for another game to play  
  
"Ken? Is that you?" I hear a person say to me from behind...that voice is familiar,but i can't quite figure it out  
  
"Ken, its me, Koushirou!" he said as i turned around  
  
"Koushirou? I would have thought you would be home defragmenting your laptop!" i joke  
  
"Nah, its on a autoexe.bat, so i got nothin to worry about!" he says proudly  
  
"Hey, Koushirou, do you know who that is?" i say as i point to Daisuke kicking everybody off on TTT  
  
"Hmmmm...not really...who is it?" Koush ponders (A/N: Koush is what i call him, cuz Koushirou dun sound right  
to me!)  
  
"Guess"  
  
"Uhhhh, Fenix?"  
  
"No...it's Daisuke..."  
  
"DAISUKE IS THE KING OF TTT?!" Koush yelps in surprise  
  
"Yeah, he killed me on it"  
  
"Man..."Koush says while wondering if he heard me correctly  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, lets skip to about...oh, lets say 1 hour , and lets say that Koushirou and Ken tried several times to beat   
Daisuke, but he practices every 2 hours, so they went to play DDR  
  
  
  
  
~~~~Normal POV~~~~  
  
"Okay Romeo and Juliet tryouts are now over!" the Teacher yells  
  
"Thats a relief" says Taichi  
  
"You said it man" Yamato agrees  
  
"Man im tired" Jyou says and slumps down  
  
"I ho-" Yamato starts, but Taichi cuts him off  
  
"Shut up, the results are coming" Taichi hisses to Yama  
  
"Okay people, it was a hard decision, but i have decided who Romeo and Juliet will be..."he starts  
  
"The Romeo will be....................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Hows that fer an end to a chapter? I still need more votes people! When ya review, place the couple u think  
should be in here, and i will count them up like votes! Please note i am not in Florida, so i will not miss-count  
nor give out fuzzy numbers about the couples! Sorry peeps, but i dun like Bush-e-man! If you flame, ur pretty much  
flaming about nothing, cuz no official couple in this chapter, so, flamers, flame and look like a retarded person!  
Ja people! And REVIEW!!! Flames will be again directed to my little 3 1/2 floppy with the little pikachu virus...  
he is very very hungry!!!! 


End file.
